Gay Marriage
by insufficientemotionalfunds
Summary: Matt wonders what could have been, Mello angsts, and someone has to be reminded just who wears the leather pants in their relationship. Crap, hardcore fluff, and practically a drabble. T for implications.


**_It's 5:30 in the morning. I was just laying down to go to sleep when this hit me like the proverbial ton of bricks and would not leave me alone. I don't think this is quite what the plot bunny had in mind… but it works. I'm exhausted, have _Swans _writer's block, and have been having a crappy first week of being 20 anyway. Anyone could do with some pointless fluff with all that. So, don't judge too harshly._**

_**Edit: Also, I explained this in a review reply just now and realized I should add it here: This is probably the product of my girly gaming. I was playing The Sims last night/early morning and there was... a thing, where Roger and Watari were both lonely little old men 'cause they had family aspirations and no technical family; so apparently, one day while the boys were at school and I was laughing at the gardener failing to reach a certain patch of weeds, there was flirting and crushing and falling in love--simultaneously. (I just heard the sound effect and was like WTF?) So it blossomed into a full blown romance, Roger got pissed because Watari checked out Jack Harkness (yeah. I made Doctor Who Sims, too... also, I have NO idea how he managed to flirt with him since they're different age groups.) when they went shopping, so they refused to speak to each other for a few days... then Watari popped the question and everything was all better, so the wedding plans got under way. There was an in-between time of school work, badly concealed flirting among the boys and Near trying to kiss Matt who was all DO NOT WANT! ...teenage angst, and Light starting a kitchen fire, and finally the big day arrived. It was actually really pretty--their back yard is gorgeous! The gardener was there, and there was cake--L squealed--Mello and Near got in a bitch-fight right in the middle of the ceremony, Matt water-ballooned the bartender who got pissed and stormed out, and Light decided enough was enough and finally just jumped L. It was hilarious.**_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I'm sure if I owned DN, I'd have something better to do right now than write lame fanfiction—like… bask in my own awesomeness, for example._

**.Gay Marriage.**

"Hey, Mel?"

The blond cocked his head marginally, letting Matt know that he had at least a sixteenth of his attention. The younger man rounded the couch, flopping gracelessly onto the cushion beside his best friend, cerulean eyes tracing the tense planes of Mello's shoulders as he hunched intently over his laptop.

"What is it, Matt?" Mello finally grouched a moment later, knuckling at his eyelids in a mixture of exhaustion and irritation that his partner still hadn't produced an explanation for his interuption. Blinking furiously to try and sooth the burning itch assailing his eyes, he turned tiredly, giving the redhead his full attention.

Matt scratched at his chin absently, leaning back to drape his arms over the back of the couch. "D'you…" He paused, glancing down at the booted feet he had carelessly slung over the coffee table as he gathered his thoughts, "d'you ever wonder what our lives would be like if none of this had happened?"

Mello narrowed his eyes incredulously, before snorting and gathering the computer back into his lap. "Damnit, Matt, I thought you were going to tell me something _important_. Don't waste my fucking time with maybes and could-have-beens, we've got too much to do. What the hell made you think of that, anyway?" He took a vicious bite out of the chocolate bar that had been laying on the armrest, averting his hard emerald stare back to the computer screen.

The other man shrugged, unfazed by the reprimand, slouching forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I dunno…" he sighed, "I… drove past this church on the way back from Amane's place—there was a wedding or some shit… y'know, the classic limo complete with the 'Just Married' sign and tin cans or whatever. Just… made me think, I guess." He glanced up when he noticed the distinct lack of clicking from the keyboard, meeting Mello's bemused gaze with his own.

"You were thinking about marriage?" the older man asked quietly, and it surprised Matt to hear the expected cynicism replaced with honest curiosity and an underlying emotion he couldn't quite place.

Uneasy, he fumbled for a reply, picking nervously at the fraying hole in the knee of what had to be the oldest pair of jeans he owned. "Well—not really… _marriage_… I mean… _me _get _married? _Ha! Can you even...?" he trailed off, the forced grin slipping from his face. He sighed, dropping his head back to lay over the top of the couch, eyes closed. "Yeah, I've thought about it. Not much, but… just one more thing we'll never get, y'know? Another aspect of everyday, normal life that you and I… and all the other Wammy's kids will never experience."

Mello frowned, worrying at his bottom lip for a moment as Matt drifted into his own brooding. Finally, he swallowed, turning his back to the hacker as gloved fingers began their frantic dance over the keyboard once more. "You're free to go, if you want," he said after a moment, a hint of ice chilling his voice, and Matt's head snapped up to stare at his profile, "So go. _Get_ married for all I care. Find some pretty little blonde and get hitched and have dozens of little gamer hatchlings. It's not like I'm forcing you to stay. Just don't fucking expect me to be the best man or anything."

Matt sat up quickly, leaning forward to try and see past the cascade of gold hiding his friend's face. "Mel, what the fuck? I never said that I—"

"You've thought about it. You feel like you're getting cheated." Mello shook off the gentle hand at his shoulder, batting away the other as it reached for his cheek in an attempt to turn his face toward the frantic redhead.

"Mello—shit, look at me, Mel, that's not what I meant—I—you…" Finally, Matt relented—partly out of a very real concern of being bitten, throwing himself back against the opposite armrest with a huff of frustration. "Don't be such a fucking drama queen," he growled, kicking at the blond's knee irritably, "I'm not leaving and you fucking know it. Damn, Mello, are you really that insecure? What, d'you think I stay with you for your quarter of the rent or something?" Mello's fingers paused in their furious, most likely nonsensical typing and curled into loose fists. "I _love_ you. It may not be that flowery, hair-blowing-in-the-wind fairytale bullcrap, but I'm in love with you. I don't _need_ to get married; I have _you_. And gay marriage… 's just a hassel. Don't wanna have to figure out if it's even legal in this state… nah. Not even worth it." He waved it off.

There was a long moment of silence as Matt watched honey-blond hair brush across the ravaged skin of a bare, scarred shoulder, before Mello turned, one eyebrow cocked accusingly. "So, what are you implying? I'm not _worth_ the trouble of getting married?"

Matt rolled his eyes, a snort of exasperated laughter breaking his serious stare as he grabbed for the other, yanking him into his lap, all leather and elbows. "Stop twisting my words, you bitch," he murmured against the other's chapped lips, kissing him lightly.

Mello growled indignantled and grappled with him for a moment, wrestling him to his back on the couch. "_Who's _the bitch, _bitch? _Let's not forget who tops whom, here." He sneered at him, straddling his hips.

"Mm," Matt hummed, his eyelids sliding to halfmast as he stared up at his lover through a fringe of fiery bangs, "Sorry. Slips my mind sometimes, you know."

A golden, barely visible eyebrow arched in feigned disbelief as Mello leaned down to breathe his next words across the younger man's temple, delighting in the shiver working its way down the redhead's spine. "Perhaps you need reminding, then."

"Perhaps I do."

* * *

Mello propped himself up on an elbow, shaking disheveled bangs out of his eyes as he stared down at the sleeping figure next to him. He tilted his head slightly, intently watching his own fingers as they slid up from where the sheet was draped over a bony hip, across the sharp curve of a shoulderblade, and up to trace the strong jaw, pausing briefly at the faint pulse beating at the throat.

Matt shifted closer to the touch unconsciously, nuzzling back against Mello's chest before stilling with a contented sigh. Mello smiled gently, a smile that even Matt had never seen—consciously, at least—as he brushed a stray strand of crimson hair back behind an ear.

"I, Mihael Keehl," he whispered, leaning down so that his lips brushed across one lightly-freckled cheek, "take you, Mail Jeevas, for my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health..." He swallowed, closing his eyes. "...until death do us part." Pressing a tender kiss to Matt's temple, he lay back down, one arm snaking around the redhead's waist as he burried his face into the crook of his neck, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes.

Headlights lit the wall opposite the window for a moment, before the car passed and the room was dark again, the silence broken only by the gentle sound of Mello's breathing as it evened and deepened, ghosting warmly across Matt's collarbone. After a moment, there was the sound of rustling bedsheets as Matt shifted, rolling to face his blond lover and cracking one bleary sapphire eye open to roam the face barely lit by the traffic light on the corner. A lazy smile slid across his mouth as he reached up to trace Mello's bottom lip with a calloused finger.

"I do," he murmured quietly, before tucking the blond head beneath his chin and allowing his eyes to drift shut once more.

_End_

**_It's oveeeeeeer! Wow. I haven't written anything that cheesy in… well, ever, but it just wouldn't go away and I really do wanna sleep some time soon. Yikes. So, anyway… thoughts, comments, criticisms, fluffballs…?_**


End file.
